Horror
Horror takes the shape of an amorphous radioactive energy being that can turn radiation into a deadly beam, which can be used offensively and defensively. It's similar to the palace guardians but it has free will. Features : Horror's passive gives it the option of an additional mutation choice every level up. Instead of the normal four per level, a fifth is added on the far right. Special : Horror's special shoots a green beam of tightly packed particles, using your rads (experience) as ammo. Each particle does one damage, that means 30 damage per second. The beam gets wider the longer you shoot it. Upon contact with walls the particles drop rads to refill your meter up to its original state. When the beam hits an enemy the radiation is lost. It can also destroy enemy projectiles and can't be deflected by Shielders or Crown Guardians. The experience usage does not dip into previous levels; that radiation was already used for mutations. Throne Butt : Every Radiation Canister turns into a Big Radiation Canister that drops more rads when destroyed, which means Horror can use its special more often and gain mutations faster. Gameplay :The concept of Horror's passive is very helpful, as it gives a higher chance to have all your relevant mutations to build around any weapon. Its special can be a potential game-saver, being able to kill enemies after you run out of ammo. The beam can also destroy projectiles, making Horror have an easier time in areas where one would be under constant projectile fire (such as the Scrapyard and The Palace). Shooting a Proto Statue with the beam charges the statue with radiation. Thanks to its passive ability taking the Crown of Destiny leaves you with a choice between two mutations. Horror begins to shine once it reaches the late game, as it is either at the level cap or has all the mutations it wants, allowing it to use its active with relative freedom, as long as it has enough radiation to spare. This means that along with its beam and weapon fire, Horror can output a lot of damage in a very short time. :Useful mutations: *Throne Butt - gives more rads to use Horror's beam more often or gain new mutations faster. *Euphoria - gives you more time to aim your radiation beam at incoming projectiles to destroy them. *Plutonium Hunger - assists in recovering scattered rads. *Scarier Face - reduces the number of rads you have to expend to kill an enemy. Trivia *Horror has no gender. It is a sentient being made of compressed rads. *Upon death, Horror explodes into rads and radiation chunks. *Its mouth is a portal just like the Palace Guardians have, but Horror hides it behind teeth. Horror is ashamed of it. *Horror has been implemented in update #34. *Horror's B-skin resembles the purple portals that appear after you clear an area. The B-Skin also changes Horror's beam color to purple. * As of update #48, Horror has it's own voice. Category:Unlocking Category:Characters